


Violet Sky

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, reference to child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Frank meets Lucas when he goes to Karen for help. Matt and Karen discuss Lucas' abilities.





	Violet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the first mature entry of the series. I blame Frank for it. There's discussion about human trafficking ahead, nothing graphic but just a warning for those sensible. Don't worry no Lucas were harmed in the creation of this story.
> 
> This is my entry for the Daredevil bingo prompt: First meeting.

Lucas sat on his high chair next to the open window, enjoying the early spring wind and humming to something unheard by Karen. She didn't recognize the tune, but that wasn't a surprise. It was a long time since she’d last cared about anything playing on the radio. And given how diverse the city was Lucas could be singing in anything but English.

“Do you like that song, Luc?” The toddler babbled something unintelligible and clapped his small hands. Karen smiled, and tried not to feel too anxious about it.

He was enjoying himself, that had to count for something.

Being unable to hear what Lucas could, was proving to be a bigger obstacle than she’d first expected. Lucas could be listening to the birds on the tree downstairs, or to a man beating his wife three blocks away. She'd no way of knowing. He could listen to something that would scar him for life, right under her nose, and she wouldn't even realize.

They’d soundproofed the apartment to avoid those situations, but they couldn’t keep him sheltered his whole life. He needed to learn to live with his gift if he was ever to function in society. The risk of exposing him to harmful sounds was something they needed to accept as part of his life.

Lucas had given her a new perspective to Matt's childhood. It was no wonder he became a seeker of justice when he'd grown hearing the rotten core of humanity. She was proud of Matt, immensely so. He'd taken a life of misery and turned it into something admirable. But she knew the pain in his heart and the scars that path had left. She didn't want that for Lucas. She wanted a better life for their son. One that wasn’t as dark and twisted as his parents’.

But... she couldn’t help him achieve that life. She couldn’t help him navigate his powers. Only Matt knew what Lucas was going through and how to protect him from harm. No matter how much she tried she would never completely understand her son. The sad truth was that Lucas didn't need her half as much as he needed Matt.

Karen caressed the toddler’s cheek. Lucas stopped humming, looked up with a smile, and lifted his arms towards her. Karen picked him up and brought him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Luc. You deserve more than a mother than can’t understand you.”

Lucas tilted his head to the side looking confused, “Pac?” he said wishfully.

Karen laughed at the innocent question and kissed her son’s cheek.

He was starting to grasp some words and was more than happy to show them off. Park had quickly become one of his favorites, together with banana and milk. Lucas loved open spaces, probably because he got to spend so much time cooped inside the apartment. They'd done their best to meet all his needs, but the consequence of his sheltered life were already showing.

He was awkward around other children, and showed little to no interest in them. He preferred to explore alone a world he'd been deprived of. He was eager to see, touch, and smell everything around him, like a starved man in search for food. It broke her heart every time she saw all the children playing together, and her son alone in his own small world. At least Matt had grown up surrounded by other children. Lucas didn’t even have the luxury of sharing time with a sibling like she had.

Matt said it would be fine, because he hadn’t been a social butterfly either.

She could only hope he was right.

Karen ran a hand through the toddler's messy auburn hair. “OK, let’s see if there's some ducks today.”

\--

The park wasn’t too crowded that morning, which was great news for Karen. She could let Lucas run around without worrying about him bumping into someone. Said toddler was taking his sweet time trying to jump on every small pond of water they came across. His shoes were all wet by the time they reached the children area, and Karen couldn’t even get annoyed by it. Seeing Lucas so carefree was worth all the wet shoes.

“Hi, Karen!” One of the neighbors greeted her from a bench near the monkey bars. She waved at the group of parents and took Lucas' hand with the intention of joining them. They hadn’t taken five steps when the children on the monkey bars let out a sharp laugh as one of them fell to the ground. Lucas screamed, and grabbed both of his ears roughly.

“Lucas, no!” Karen pulled his hands away from his ears in order to check them. There was a fresh red scratch on the back of his right ear, almost lost among the sea of cuts in different stages of healing. Lucas’ first instinct to loud sounds was to pull at his ears, which meant he was collecting a nice number of scars on them. Keeping his nails short helped, but there wasn’t much they could do about it.

Karen sighed when she noticed the parents staring at them. She was sure most of them though Lucas was within the spectrum. They never brought it up with her, but Matt’d told her they talked about it among themselves. All the gossiping and staring was one of the reasons why Matt avoided public spaces.

She looked back at Lucas, who was crying with a red face full of tears. She grabbed a baby wipe from the bag, and cleaned the scratch and his face. For a moment she considered putting the noise cancelling earmuffs on him, but decided against it. He would need to get used to worse noises if he was ever to attend school.

“Let’s go to the slide, Luc.” She pointed at the empty slide on the other side of the playground.

The distraction worked.

Lucas hiccuped a few more times before grabbing her hand, and leading them to the slide with short steps. Karen helped him climb the stairs and held him loosely while he slid down, so he wouldn't fall to the side. He giggled all the way down, his small outburst already forgotten.

Thank God for children’s short attention span.

He ran out of her grip the moment his feet touched the ground, making his way back to the stairs through the other side of the slide. She heard him make a small surprised sound the moment she lost sight of him.

“Watch it kid,” a rough and playful voice said.

Karen froze for a second, recognizing the voice.

She walked around the slide and found Lucas staring up with curious blue eyes at a stranger in a black hoodie. The tall figure looked up from the toddler to her and nodded.

“Hey, Karen.”

“Frank.” She tried really hard not to smile.

Technically she was mad at him for disappearing so often and so long. The last time they'd seen each other had been two months after Lucas birth. He'd only stuck around long enough to congratulate her and give her a present, not even meeting the baby. She was starting to lose hope on seeing him regularly. At least he’d the decency of checking in every blue moon, unlike Elektra who could go missing for years at a time.

“So... this is the little man.” He said looking back at Lucas who was still observing him curiously.

“Uh, yeah.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s Lucas.”

“Lucas?” He laughed. “Very biblical. Did Red pick it?”

“We picked it together. Matt liked the biblical meaning, and I liked the etymological one. It means light bringer.” A fitting name for the child of two people with a dark past, and a prayer for better times.

“I like it.” Frank kneeled down to Lucas’ level and offered him his open hand. “Hey, Lucas.”

The toddler looked at the hand with a small frown, before raising his right hand and clapping it against Frank’s. Frank pulled Lucas towards him so he could tickle him.

“You got a strong arm,” He said to the giggling Lucas. “That’s good. You gotta keep an eye on your mom when Dad and I aren’t around, ‘K?”

Karen's heart shattered at the sight.

How many times had he tickled his own children that way? And how many time had he woken up remembering he could never do it again? She couldn’t imagine living in a world that’d taken Lucas and Matt from her. She hurt just thinking about it. And yet that was the reality Frank had to open his eyes to every morning.

”He’s cute.” Frank turned to her and frowned when he noticed her tears. “Don’t. Don’t do that, Karen.”

She tried to say something but all she could muster was small sob. Frank stood and pulled her into a hug. Karen hid her face on his shoulder and brought her arms around him. With a bleeding heart she shed the tears he wouldn’t allow himself.

“You’re still all heart, Karen.” He whispered and dropped a tender kiss on her temple.

A tug on her dress and a small protest made her pull away from Frank. Lucas was pouting and trying to push Frank away from her to no avail. Karen laughed, and cleaned her tears with the back of her hand before picking him up. Lucas hugged her neck and glared at Frank.

“You trying to defend your dad’s interest, little man?”

“More like his own. He does the same to Matt.” Karen answered, looking to the bench where the other parents were sitting. They looked away the moment their eyes crossed. Great. They could add cheating on her blind husband to the growing list of gossips.

“Should we sit somewhere else?” She asked Frank and he glanced at the bench taking the hint.  
  
“Yeah. Let me help you with that.” He took the baby bag from her shoulder. She thanked him and adjusted Lucas on her hip.

They walked in silence, trying to enjoy what little time they would have in their company. Things were always a little awkward between them, something born out of a mutual attraction that wasn’t completely reciprocated. Karen had no problem admitting they were attracted to each other, just like she knew Matt had no problem admitting the same about Elektra. But she didn’t need to ask what name was on Frank’s lips when he dreamed, just like he didn’t need to ask for hers. Their hearts belonged to the people they had sworn it to and they always would.

“Quak,” Lucas said excitedly. They were still far from the pond but he'd probably heard them. He started to wriggle, and Karen put him down so he could make his way to the ducks. He ran with clumsy steps all the way to the pond, and stopped just at the edge where he crouched down to splash the water.

“Quak!” he shouted, as if trying to catch the birds attention. All the splashing and shouting had the opposite effect. The ducks moved away from him, making him splash even harder.

Frank laughed. “He’s a funny one.”

Karen sat on a bench a few feet away from Lucas and patted the space at her side. Frank sat down and they observed Lucas for a minute before she broke the silence.

“What do you need, Frank?” She asked, pointing to the elephant in the room. Frank wasn’t one to make frequent social visits. If he was there it was because he needed something.

He took off his backpack and pulled a manila folder from it. “Go ahead. Read it.”

She skimmed through it, and found it full of photos and info on different men. “Who are they?”

“Pieces of shit, that's what they are.” He said as unhelpful as always. He was the only man she knew that could beat Matt on being vague.

“Do you want my help or not?”

He sighed and leaned forward. “Did you hear about the Asian girl the police found a week ago?”

“The one in Brooklyn?” Frank nodded. Karen had heard about it from Ellison. Apparently the girl was originally from a farmer town in Cambodia, and didn't speak a word of English. She’d told the police that some men grabbed her after school and kept her locked until she was rescued. “Is this related to her?”

Frank nodded. “I found her.” Karen wasn't surprised. Frank's operations often lead him to things like that.

She took another look at the men in the folder. “Did they kidnap her?”

“Some of them.”

“And they're still alive?”

“For now.” Karen raised both of her eyebrows in surprise. She didn’t know many people that had survived him. He turned to face her properly. “I've seen enough of this shit to know how it works.” She didn't need to ask him what he meant by it. She knew where kidnapped girls ended up. “This girl, they didn't touch her, Karen. Aside from being scared to death she was in perfect health. I think they were hired to transport her, and I need to know where and why.”

Her gaze fell on Lucas as she tried to calm the paranoia that came with the subject. He was still crouched at the edge of the pond, but he'd lost interest in the ducks and was now playing with the flower bed. “Why would anyone hire someone to kidnap a farmer’s daughter from Cambodia?”

“I don't know. This isn't how these people operate, and I don’t like it.”

Neither did she. The city had enough problems without adding some kind of shady human trafficking ring. “Alright, I'll see what I can find.”

“Thanks, Karen. I really appreciate it.”

She shrugged. “I’m not doing it for you. I don't want these people out in the streets anymore than you do.”

Frank chuckled. “You got a heart of gold, Karen.” They turned to look at Lucas who was running back to them with a flower in hand.

“fowe.” he babbled and showed the flower to Karen.

“Yes, it’s a pretty flower, Luc.” She grabbed his chubby hand and brought the flower to her nose to smell it. She realized her mistake a second too late when Lucas moved to imitate her. The moment it touched his nose, he did a full body shudder in disgust.

“I'm so sorry, dear,” She took the flower from his hand and cleaned his nose in a hurry. “I forgot.”

“Allergy?” Frank asked.

“No.” She swallowed. They didn’t divulge Lucas condition freely, but she trusted Frank. “He inherited his father's abilities.”

Frank glanced from her to Lucas, surprise all over his face. It was as shocked as she’d ever seen him. “Red couldn't give you an easy one, huh?”

She picked Lucas and put him on her lap, letting him play with the flower while she held it. “He gave me a happy and healthy boy. That's more than enough.” It was all she could ever asked for. His power made him unique, but not any more difficult than a child with special needs.

“At least he got your eyes.” That got a smile from her. She loved that her son looked like Matt, but she couldn't deny she was glad to see some parts of herself too.

Lucas tugged on her dress, to get her attention, and pointed to the center of the flower. “Purp.”

Frank laughed. “That's yellow, kid.”

Lucas looked from Frank to the flower and cocked his head in confusion. It was a look Karen had seen countless of times on Matt's face. It would’ve been cute if Karen wasn't so worried about Lucas on going color confusion.

“He’s having troubles naming some colors.” She admitted.

Frank frowned. “Did you test him for color blindness? There was this guy in our squad who would confuse some yellows with purple. I heard it's rare but it happens.”

“That was my first thought, but his tests were normal. His doctor thinks it’s dyslexia.” She wasn't so sure about it. He didn't show any other symptoms aside from confusing some colors.

Lucas was now poking the flower, making it release a thin yellow powder every time he made contact with it. Frank grabbed his hand to stop him. “You're getting pollen all over yourself, kid.”

Pollen. The word brought to her mind an article she'd read some years before about the bees and ultraviolet light. It was the key to a new and scaring idea. “Shit.” she said startling both Frank and her son.

“What?”

Karen ignored Frank, and gave the small flower to Lucas, so he could hold it while she searched the baby bag for one of his toys. She took a colorful caterpillar plushy from it, one that Matt often used to teach him colors. She pointed to center of the flower, showed him the plushy and asked. “What color is that?”

The toddler looked up at her then at the plushy. He hesitated before touching the toy’s purple section. “Purp.”

Karen took a deep breath to calm her nerves, before moving her finger from the center of the flower to the edge. “What about this, Luc? What color is that?”

He was more confident while pointing to the yellow section. “Elow.”

Karen’s heart started racing. Lucas wasn't confusing names or colors. He was seeing different things in the flower. She swallowed, trying to keep a wave of nausea at bay. “Good, Luc.” She kissed his cheek, and pointed to the sky. “What color is the sky?”

Lucas looked up, and took a long moment before he looked down at the plushy. A cold wave washed over her the moment his chubby hand touched the purple section again. “Purp?”

Karen put the toy down and leaned back against the bench, feeling like the air had suddenly left her lungs.

Lucas hadn't inherited her eyes after all.

A warm calloused hand found its way to her shoulder. Frank squeezed it gently and said in a soft worried voice, “You’re scaring me, Karen.”

He wasn't the only one scared. Lucas was looking up at her on the verge of tears. She doubted he understood what had just happened, or why she was upset, but Matt had explained to her that he could pick her moods with his enhanced senses. God, she needed to calm down before she scared him further.

“Do you want me to go get Murdock?” Frank asked and Karen shook her head.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten. It was alright. Matt and her had come on top of harder situations. They would figure what to do about Lucas’ sight. She dropped a kiss on the toddler’s forehead, and started bouncing him on her legs. She smiled when he giggled. “I'm fine.”

Frank shook his head. “Don't bullshit me, Karen. You don't go to the edge of a panic attack over nothing. ”

The last thing she wanted was to drag Frank into her problems, but he didn't look like he was going to drop the subject. She looked up at the cloudless blue sky of New York. Who would have thought such a beautiful sight could cause her so much distress.

“Did you know there’s more violet light than blue light in the atmosphere?” She asked but continued before Frank could answer. “Technically the sky isn’t blue, that’s how our brain interprets it. If we were more sensible to the short wave light the sky would probably look violet.”

“Wait? You’re telling me the kid can see that stuff?”

“I’m telling you I have no idea what he can see.”

No wonder he was having troubles grasping the name of colors. She could only imagine how confused he was when people corrected him for calling out colors no one else could see. The worst part was that she didn't know how to help. She was the one supposed to help him with his sight, and now it turns out she couldn't even do that. The one and only connection she'd to him was gone. Her son's world was as alien to her as his dad's.

“I have to go. It's almost time for his nap.”

Frank took the baby bag and the caterpillar plushy before she could. “I’ll walk you home.”

She wanted to be alone for a while, to collect herself before she had to break the news to Matt. But the way Frank’s eyes shined with determination she knew he wouldn't take a no for an answer. “Okay.”

Karen adjusted Lucas so he could rest his head on her shoulder. He did so immediately, grabbing her hair with a chubby hand and bringing the thumb of the other to his mouth. Words couldn't describe how much she loved him, or how much it pained her to think of the hardships he would have to face alone. Misunderstood by everyone around him.

“Can you pass me the earmuffs from the bag?” Frank grabbed them and gave her a funny look.

“What kind of earmuffs are these?” The red earmuffs were a gift from Danny, especially made for Lucas to be durable and light.

“The kind that keeps noises away.” She answered taking them from his hand. “The city is too loud for him.” She put the earmuffs on Lucas and kissed nose. He would probably be asleep by the time they reached the apartment.

“The kid got the full lottery,” His face softened and he lifted a hand to move Lucas’ bangs away from his eyes. “But I'm glad Red pulled his head out of his ass, and did right by you.”

Karen grinned at the opportunity to tease Frank. “He told me you had a little to do with that.”

Frank laughed. “He told you about that? I wasn't sure he was listening. Damn man is complicated.”

“Tell me about it.” She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Matt. Just thinking of him made her feel slightly less hopeless. She almost regretted not taking Frank's offer to get him. She could use one of his hugs. “He's also worth every headache.”

The look and smirk Frank gave her had an “I told you so” written all over it. He'd been right all those years ago, when he told her the people that could really hurt you were the ones worth keeping. Matt had broken her heart time and again, in every sense and form of the word. And yet she would live it all again without a second thought, because he was worth each and every one of those heartbreaks.

Frank walked her all the way to the apartment's door. He'd insisted on accompanying her up since Lucas had fallen asleep, as predicted, halfway through their trip.

“Here.” He passed her the baby bag. “I'll be in town for a couple of days. You know how to contact me if you find anything.”

“Flowers on the window?” She chuckled when he nodded. “You didn’t bring me any this time?”

“Sorry, I figured Red wouldn't appreciate it.”

“Well… Not in the way you think. He isn’t fond of them.” She touched her nose. Matt always complained about their smell. “I’ll put some on the kitchen’s window if I find anything.”

“Okay.” He nodded and turned to leave.

“Frank.”

He paused and looked back with a frown. “Yes?”

“Come visit more often. I'm sure Lucas would love having someone new to play with.”

Frank huffed. “See ya around, Karen.”

\--

Karen smiled the moment she heard a set of key jingling on the other side of the apartment's entrance. A few seconds later the door opened and Matt entered the room. She heard the rustling of clothes, and the small thud of his cane hitting the wall. When he reached the living room his hair was a little ruffled, like he’d just ran a hand through it, and his tie was loose around his neck.

“Hey.” She greeted him.

He smirked and walked to her so he could steal a kiss. “Hi love,” he whispered against her lips. The kiss ended, too fast, when he stepped back and looked to the side. “Where's Lucas?”

“Sleeping,” she answered in an apologetic tone. “I tried to keep him awake but he was too tired.”

Matt let out a disappointed sigh.

It was hard for them to have dinner together. There was no lack of work at Nelson, Murdock and Page, and the small size of it meant they often worked extra hours. Matt had probably rushed through the day to be there before their son’s bedtime. Karen had done it before, many times. But it didn't always work, especially on those days were Lucas tired himself too much.

She observed quietly as he entered the baby's room and closed the door behind him. All the apartment’s doors were soundproofed. Matt had been against it at first. He liked being able to know what happened in every corner of the apartment. But neither of them had been comfortable knowing Lucas could hear their every whisper and moan from across the hall. Karen’d refused to touch him, at all, in the time between the discovery of Lucas’ abilities and the apartment's soundproofing. It’d been a rough month for both of them.

“Love you, Lucas.” She heard Matt whisper through the baby monitor on the counter top to her side. She looked at it in time to see him kissing their son's head.

The sight never failed to melt her heart.

Karen went back to cleaning the dishes, thinking of what to tell him. A whole day and she still didn't know how to break the news to him. She had no idea how he would react. She'd been at Foggy's the day he discovered Lucas’ powers, and she’d gotten home way after the fact. He had looked mostly relieved then, and rightfully so since he’d finally stopped Lucas from crying. It was different this time, it wasn’t something he could help him with.

“You made stew.” Matt said the moment he came out of Lucas’ room.

“Extra thick, just for you.” It was unfair to use his favorite dish against him, but she wanted to give him at least one good thing that night.

“You spoil me too much.” He approached her from behind, his fingers landed on her hip and caressed her over her dress. She leaned against him and moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. He froze the moment he brought his nose close to her skin.

“You met Frank today.” He dropped his hands to his side, and stepped back to grab a beer from the fridge. “How is he?”

Karen blinked, thrown out of balance by his sudden departure. “Uh, he's good. Didn't look too beat up.” Karen extended and arm towards him. “Matt…”

He sighed, dropped the beer on the counter, and pulled her towards him. She peeked him on the lips and massaged his neck. He relaxed under her fingers. His eyes closed softly and his hands found their way back to her hip.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Ever since their first serious talk about Elektra, Matt had gotten into his head that because of his shenanigans with her and Frank stepping up in his absence, he was somehow undeserving of her. Karen kept telling him it was all forgiven, and that he’d more than made up for all that. But his stupid catholic guilt kept him going back to it, especially when Frank or Elektra visited.

He leaned against the counter, pulling her towards him, and Karen rested her head on his left shoulder. “What did Frank want?”

“Help digging information about a possible human trafficking ring.” Matt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Have you heard anything about the Asian girl that was rescued last week?”

“Not in the streets, but I heard about the case from Brett. Very unusual. She didn't have any signs of assault.”

“Frank thinks they were only transporting her.” She started to trace his chest with her right index finger. She loved the way his breath hitched at the contact. “He found her by the way. ”

“Does he know where and why she was being transported?”

“No. That's why he came to me.”

Matt pressed his lips together, probably not too happy to have her digging something so crude. “I'll see if I can find anything the next time I'm out.”

“Thanks.” She let her open hand rest on his chest and he brought his own over hers. It was better if she told him about Lucas now, but she was having a hard time summoning the courage.

Matt cocked his head to the side. “Is something wrong?” Of course he would pick her nervousness.

Karen sighed. “I think I figured why Lucas’ having such a hard time with the colors.”

He licked his lips. “Yeah? Why?”

“It’s hard to tell for sure, since he can't describe what he sees, but I think he can see the ultraviolet spectrum. I spent the day reading on this and it all checks out. He could see patterns in the-” She paused noticing Matt's expression, or lack thereof. “You don't look surprised.”

“I suspected his eyes could be affected,” he admitted sheepishly.

Karen stepped back from his arms, looking livid. “And you didn't think of telling me!”

“I had no way of confirming it, and I didn't want to worry you over nothing.”

“Don't give me that crap, Matt.” She yelled pointing a finger at him. “I'm his mother. You don't have the right to keep these things from me.”

“Karen…” He tried to grab her arm, looking more panicked by the second, but Karen step out of his reach.

“What?” She swallowed. “You think I can't handle it? Is that it? You think I'm not suited to deal with my son's problems?”

Matt looked genuinely shocked by the questions. “God, no Karen. I would never think that.”

“Then what, Matt? I get it. I have no idea what your world is like, but that doesn't mean I'm useless. You don't need to shut me out of our so-”

“Because it's my fault!” He shouted, and it was Karen's turn to look shocked. “Because I made him this way. Because this wasn't what you signed for when we planned on having children. And I can't-” He ran a hand over his face and sighed. “We can't lose you.”

Karen stood there speechless, watching her husband shake as he held back tears. She had seen him that broken just a couple of times. Once, many years ago, when their friendship had first started. Like then, she crossed the space between then and brought him into a hug. He surrounded her with his arms and hid his face on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Matt.” She kissed his nape, making his shudder and sob. Karen knew Matt struggled with his abandonment issues, especially after what happened during Lucas’ first month. And yet there she was projecting her own issues onto him. She wasn’t only failing Lucas, she was failing her husband.

“This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this anymore than Lucas and I did. And you've been so perfect for us.” He'd been so patience with her and so loving to Lucas. He'd even reduced his time as Daredevil for their sake. “I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever, not as long as you'll have me.” she took in a deep breath, mustering the courage to tell Matt what had been eating her for months. “But I can't help him the way you do.” She admitted. “You're the only one that understands how his powers work. I took some comfort in knowing I could help with his sight, but that’s not true now. Lucas doesn’t need me like he needs you.”

Matt let out a wet chuckle before resting his forehead against hers. “You really have no idea how important you're to him, do you?” He kissed her forehead. “You're Lucas’ world as much as you're mine, Karen.” He placed a gentle kiss on her right eyebrow. “If you could see the way he lights up every time you enter the room.” A kiss on her nose. “Or how happy he's just to hear your voice. That boy adores you.” A kiss on each of her tear stained cheeks. “The way you struggle to understand us isn't a weakness. It's a sign of love and a quality worthy of admiration. Lucas’ lucky to have a mother that cares so much about him.”

Only Matt could make her feel so especial despite her flaws. From the day they'd met, to the day she'd told him about Wesley and Kevin. Matt would always find a way to dig the light she couldn't find inside herself. That ability to find light in the darkest of places would never stop amazing her. It was the reason she'd fallen so badly in love with him.

She brought him into a bruising kiss, wanting to show him how much she loved and needed him. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, before they crawled up his naked back. Her fingers left a trail of goosebumps on his skin as she traced each of his scars. His own hands alternated between working her out of the dress and helping her rock against him. Matt broke the kiss to whisper a breathy and desperate “Karen” against her lips. She got the hint and started undoing his belt. He sighed in relief and went to kiss her neck, but the moment his nose touched her skin he went rigid. “Shit.”

She blinked confused by his reaction. “Matt?”

“Maybe we should shower first?” Karen lost it then. She bursted out laughing, realizing he’d probably gotten a whiff of Frank’s scent. “Karen!”

“I’m not making fun of you, Matt.” The smallest of pouts appeared on his lips. “I wouldn't be able to get in the mood if I could smell another woman on you.” She kissed him. “Let’s have dinner, then we can shower and take this to the bedroom. Hopefully Lucas will sleep through it all.”

A smirk turned the corner of his lips. “Let’s shower, take this to the bedroom, then we can have the stew.” He countered. “And hopefully he’ll sleep through the second round too.”

“You,” She laughed against his chest. “are incorrigible, Mr. Murdock.”

“Only for you.”

They would be fine.

There was nothing they couldn’t conquer together.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise plot? Surprise plot! This is the first part of a bigger story which will continue with Elektra. I might post an interlude before that, but the next part should be out on the first week of January.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone following this series. You guys are the absolute best!


End file.
